De un segundo y siete años
by JoG
Summary: Charlie no es un dragón, pero le gustaría serlo. Tonks es patosa y le gustaría dejar de serlo. Están hechos el uno para el otro, pero cuando consiguen entenderlo, es demasiado tarde. Tabla básica de Retos a la carta.
1. Dorado

_**Disclamer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Notas de autor:** Pensaba que iba a tardar más, la verdad. Pero bueno, tenía ganas de escribir y tengo que aprovechar antes de empezar la universidad, babies. Esta vez vengo con algo entre la primera y la segunda generación: Charlie y Tonks, que para mí son la pareja ideal, no Tonks y Remus, pero en fin Serafín, que la JK no es capaz de reconocer que Lupin es gay. _

_Bueno, Irene, que va para ti. Casi todo lo que escribo para ti, sweet. Ya sabes que te quiero un montón. ¡Eres la niña de mis ojos!_

* * *

**Dorado**

-¡Hufflepuff! –la enorme mesa de Hufflepuff se echó a aplaudir a su nueva compañera. En el Gran Comedor llamó la atención el color de su pelo, que cambiaba a cada cierto tiempo. Ella declaró que era por la emoción, pero ya se le miraba como a un bicho raro con tanto color chillón.

Apenas conocía a nadie allí. Simplemente algunas caras le eran conocidas, de haberles visto en casa, pensaba. Otros, parientes en la mesa de Slytherin, quienes ni siquiera querían mirar a la sangre sucia que tenían por pariente. Pero eso a Nymphadora le importaba más bien poco.

Se sentó y saludó a los compañeros que tenía a su alrededor. Todos le devolvieron una sonrisa. Había empezado con ganas de trabajar, de darlo todo por los demás. Y ese era un buen lugar para demostrar todo su potencial.

Acabada la cena, los prefectos intentaron unir al cotarro de estudiantes para guiarlos hasta las respectivas salas comunes. Algunos alumnos se habían escapado de las filas para saludar a compañeros de otras casas. Ella no podía evitar mirar todo con curiosidad y con una especie de deseo por encontrar a alguien entre todo el barullo de gritos y carreras.

Siguió la estela amarilla y oscura que se dirigía hacia una pequeña puerta escondida detrás de las escaleras principales, las que horas antes había atravesado.

-Tú eres Nymphadora Tonks, ¿no? – la chica sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se volvió, a la vez que se pisaba la capa y se caía al suelo. Miró hacia arriba mientras se palpaba los tobillos en busca de algún bulto o sangre.- No creo que te hayas hecho nada –se echó a reír y le tendió una mano.

Tonks aceptó la ayuda –_no es ocasión para ponerse borde_, pensó- y, con el pelo adquiriendo un rojo blanquecino, observó al chico con más atención. No era más alto que ella y le sonaban de algo aquellas pecas bailando en el centro de su cara.

-¿De qué me conoces? –Tonks escrudiñó a fondo al muchacho.

-Estuve hace poco en tu casa, creo. Mis padres me llevaron a una de esas reuniones tan secretas que no me dicen ni que se come en ellas -. Aparte de patosa, tenía mala memoria. Y el chico parecía haberlo notado.- Me llamo Charlie Weasley.

Weasley. Weasley… El apellido le sonaba, sí, pero no asociaba a que. Rojo. Pecas. ¡Arthur, el hombre que siempre le regalaba chocolate!

-Ar-Arthur Weasley –titubeó. Miró a su compañero, que llevaba un león brillante en su capa.

-Ése es mi padre –sonrió con orgullo.- Gracias a él tenemos toda la casa llena de cosas muggles. Le digo que está loco -. Se echó a reír, al mismo tiempo que sacudía su pelo con una mano. Tonks le siguió y consiguió que su pelo cambiase a verde. El muchacho la miró. Se acercó y se puso de puntilla, para observar bien aquel milagro.- Había oído hablar de los metamorfomagos pero nunca vi ninguno hasta ahora…

Tonks esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Aunque, en un alarde de lucidez, se giró por completo para ver donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Mierda –susurró. La entrada estaba vacía.

-Es por allí abajo, creo –Charlie parecía comprender todos los pensamientos que a ella le pasaban por la cabeza. –Luego ya no te puedo decir como se llega a la sala común. Nunca he entrado.- Tonks le miró con una pequeña expresión de miedo. –Si quieres me puedo quedar aquí contigo hasta que alguien venga a por ti.

-Va-vale. –Eso le había llegado al alma. Aunque en el fondo, él tenía la culpa de que Tonks no estuviera metida en su cama. –Gracias –pero ella seguía sin saber qué decir ante aquel acto.

Por suerte –o por desgracia- un prefecto llegó enseguida, aprovechando para echar una reprimenda a la chica.

-Ha sido culpa mía –otra vez, Charlie conseguía desarmar a la pequeña Tonks. Nadie que acabara de conocer se había portado tan bien con ella-. Me había perdido y pedí que se quedara conmigo. –le guiñó un ojo, al tiempo que le preguntaba cuál era el camino para llegar a Gryffindor.

Esa noche Tonks durmió con el pelo dorado –y no sería la única vez- deseando que todos los Gryffindors brillaran igual que Charlie.

* * *

_201090 (Elena)_


	2. Indignación

_**Disclamer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Notas de autor: **Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Me ha costado hacer este capítulo, primero por falta de medios y segundo por falta total de inspiración. Los ingleses me tienen absorbido el cerebro. _

_Gracias a Irene que me ha puesto los acentos y me ha ayudado a pasarlo a Word (los MAC son muy jodidos). _

* * *

**Indignación**

Apenas se daba cuenta si empujaba a alguien y si así lo hacía, ni a quien. No miraba a las caras, aunque la cabeza la tuviera bien en alto

Le temblaba el párpado superior y tenía los labios mordidos. No sabía ni adónde iba ni qué debía hacer. Sólo sabía que necesitaba salir de la habitación, del castillo; incluso del país, si le era posible. Llevaba la corbata torcida, la camisa mal abrochada y la falda arrugada. Sus compañeras de habitación no habían evitado que saliese tan despavorida.

Por eso, cuando el chico pelirrojo de Gryffindor, como ella le llamaba, la vio, no pudo evitar pararla.

-Para el carro, morena. –le puso la mano enfrente, como una señal de "stop". Su mirada fue directamente a sus ojos, que estaban en plena efervescencia.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

La chica apenas pudo mirarle. Con un fuerte suspiro se cayó entre sus brazos, dejando caer su peso sobre el cuerpo del chico. Enseguida empezó a llorar.

Charlie, envuelto en aquella situación en la que no sabía si decirle algo o simplemente callarse y quedarse como una estatua, prefirió no escoger ninguna de las dos opciones y la abrazó. La chica, con el pelo revuelto y gris, sintió aquella muestra de cariño y quiso devolvérselo estrechándose más contra sus brazos. Notó que aún no estaba desarrollado del todo pero que como siguiera comiendo como lo hacía llegaría a ser uno de los chicos más fuertes del colegio. "Y ahora piensas eso, Tonks", se decía a sí misma.

-Ey, ¿qué ha pasado?

No sabía por qué, pero Charlie le inspiraba confianza y seguridad. En aquel momento le vio como su parte no-torpe, como un apoyo.

Entre sollozos, Tonks le contó como tres encapuchados habían irrumpido en el entierro de su abuelo Tom y habían deshonrado su nombre. Encima, tenían la desfachatez de seguir burlándose de ella con mensajes en el té o con cartas...

-Lo peor ha sucedido ahora. Mi _tía_ Bellatrix visitó a mi madre para decirle que estaba aterrorizando a unas chicas de Slytherin, entre las que se encuentra Merwyn Summerbee. Según me ha contado mi madre las acoso con la idea de que mi abuelo vendrá a "descuartizarlas" montado en un thestral...

- ¿Y eso no lo has hecho alguna vez?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! -Charlie cargó toda la ternura posible en su mirada -. Bueno, les dije a principio de curso que como se acercaran a mis cosas vendría mi abuelo, que fue uno de los piratas más sanguinarios. Pero eso fue una pequeña broma, ya sabes -Por primera vez en varias semanas, Tonks recuperaba algo del brillo de su cara.

-Me voy, Nymphadora –Charlie se despidió de la chica con una sonrisa. Lo último que vio de ella fue su pelo deshaciéndose en llamas de fuego a la vez que oía "no me llames Nymphadora nunca más".

* * *

_201090 (Elena)_


	3. Juego

**_Disclamer: _**_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros._

_**Notas de autor:**_ _Vale, sí, me he pasado un tiempo sin actualizar éste (pues ya el de Ríos de sangre entonces...), pero entre el viaje y mi agotamiento no he tenido tiempo hasta ayer. Necesitaba adaptarme al mundo español de nuevo. _

_En otro orden de cosas (qué refinado, por Dios), me estoy llevando una buena sorpresa. Estoy consiguiendo pasar de las mil palabras. Ya no me quedo en las trescientas y poco. Ahora ya me falta hacer un fic de diez páginas cada capítulo, pero para éso todavía no estoy preparada. Poco a poco. _

_Y nada, publico sin haber sido beteado. Si hay algo que falla, que no encaja, review, por favor. _

_¡Besos!_

* * *

**Juego**

Era difícil verle por los pasillos. No es que estuviera obsesionada ni nada por el estilo, pero tenía ese gusanillo de darle una colleja de vez en cuando, para recordarle que se le quitase la manía de llamarla Nymphadora.

Le solía ver en los mediodías, paseando por la linde del bosque, con un libro entre sus brazos. Y también en los entrenamientos de quidditch, en los que Tonks aprovechaba para mirar jugadas -y lo que no eran jugadas-.

Se había fijado en que muchas chicas se acercaban a ver los entrenamientos. En un principio pensó que era por el equipo de Hufflepuff, donde estaba Wolverton Bloor, considerado por el corrillo de chicas de Gryffindor el más guapo del colegio. Aunque a ella le pareciese insustancial y un príncipe miedoso de las bludgers, acostumbrado a atrapar snitch acosta de los demás. Pero al cabo de los días se dio cuenta de que lo interesante en los partidos de quidditch era el equipo de los leones, con esa búsqueda atroz por una copa. Eran los que más se entrenaban, los que más anhelo le ponían y Charlie estaba empezando a destacar por la rapidez en su caza de la snitch.

Y por esa misma razón, Charlie se había convertido en el más deseado entre las chicas. Aunque él estaba demasiado ensimismado en el bosque como para fijarse que Violet Alcott, chica Gryffindor cuyas notas superaban a todos los alumnos que había en el colegio, le tiraba los tejos de manera descarada.

Para descubrir todo ese batiburrillo de chismes Tonks tuvo que emplearse a fondo y cuando se hubo dado cuenta, Diciembre se le echaba encima. A primeros de ese mes una carta de su madre le cogió por sorpresa en el desayuno. Le preguntaba si quería pasar las vacaciones de Navidades en Hogwarts o si por el contrario prefería volver a casa.Cuando terminó de leerla, se accionó un encantamiento que de la carta salía un beso para el remitente. Charlie, que estaba unos cuantos sitios más allá e inmerso en su plato con huevos fritos, crumpets y bacón -o al menos eso pensó ella al acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor-, se rió por lo bajo sin dejar de mirar al plato. No fue el único que se dio cuenta del beso que le mandaba su madre, pero a ella le afectó su risa más que ninguna. Y no pudo evitar que su boca profiriese algún insulto hacia el chico –lo suficientemente alto para que él se percatase perfectamente-.

Antes de tomar una decisión, Tonks preguntó a sus amigos si se quedaban, dándose cuenta de que lo normal en el primer año era pasarlo con la familia. Cuando casi había agotado sus posibilidades, sintió una punzada de decepción. No es que deseara quedarse, pero pensaba, después de una semana, que podía disfrutar bastante allí, teniendo a personas de su edad y no a una viejecita que olía a rosas marchitas. Sí, le deprimía la idea de pasar unas Navidades con la familia de su padre. Pero aún le quedaba una última esperanza, alguien que no era de primero.

-Zanahoria, ¿te vas en Navidades?

Un día le vio por la biblioteca, en el área de criaturas mágicas y no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntarle.

-No sé. Si me quedo, ¿qué me das a cambio? –a Tonks le sacaba de quicio como le hablaba, sin mirarla, con una confianza extraña, como si delante de ella pudiera ser todo lo que no era delante de Violet Alcott. Incluso con algo de chulería.

-No te daré nada. Y no sé por qué te tendría que dar algo.

-Porque estás deseando que me quede.

Tonks enarcó una ceja. No se podía creer que Charlie le acabara de decir eso, cuando lo primero no era verdad y lo segundo… lo segundo…. Ahora se preguntaba por qué había empezado la conversación con un chico pelirrojo –que no le inspiraba confianza-, que se llamaba Weasley y que tenía una extraña afición a los dragones.

-Sí, lo estoy deseando. Al igual que tu muerte, pero no te preocupes, que de momento soy pacífica –dibujó una sonrisa irónica, al tiempo que dejaba al chico riéndose sobre un libro acerca de alimentación de dragones.

Finalmente, contra viento y marea, decidió quedarse. Lo había preferido y, aunque su madre casi se llegó a coger la baja por depresión, sus padres lo aceptaron. Era normal que después de tantas Navidades muggles quisiera ver unas Navidades mágicas.

Los primeros días pasaron rápido. Escribía a sus padres, escuchaba música, daba paseos por los jardines y curioseaba en el Corazón de Bruja que le habían dejado sus amigas. No es que fuera su revista predilecta, pero sí que servía para quitar el aburrimiento –sobre todo cuando se reía de los editores que la hacían-. También le sirvieron para conocer a unos cuantos alumnos de otras casas y de otros años, que iban por los pasillos con sus jerséis de renos y bufandas kilométricas.

No volvió a saber nada de Charlie. Hasta el día de Navidad. Tonks se dirigía desde el Gran Comedor a la sala común de Hufflepuff para abrir los regalos de su familia allí. Pero Charlie fue rápido y la paró bajando las escaleras.

-Mi padre me ha envidado ésto para ti. –Una gran caja roja lucía entre sus manos. Ponía chocolate en francés y con relieve.- Es belga. Según me ha dicho es el mejor.

La chica se quedó sin palabras. Aunque por supuesto era por el chocolate.

-Al final me has dado algo tú –cogió la caja y empezó a susurrar cosas como: "Esto debe ser carísimo" y "también tiene que estar buenísimo". Después de inspeccionarla a fondo, le devolvió la caja.- No puedo aceptarlo. Y no sé por qué tu padre se ha tomado tantas molestias.

Charlie vio un gesto casi de sufrimiento cuando se la dio.

-Vamos, cógela. Ésto sí que lo estás deseando. Se lo trajeron a mi padre y no sabía a quién dárselo. Le hablé de ti, me dijo que eras encantadora y me lo dio. Le dije que no hacía falta y que después de desearme la muerte no eras tan encantadora, pero bueno, no pude hacer otra cosa.

"Se podía haber callado después de lo de encantadora", pensó. Pero tampoco era tan mal chico. Su familia y él se habían acordado de ella en Navidades y eso era un gesto que delataba un buen corazón.

-Bueno, entonces, que, ¿te quieres poner como una foca? –le tendió la caja.

-Éso sobraba –dijo mientras cogía la caja y le dedicaba una mirada de rencor.

Se había sellado la paz por el momento. Pero Tonks no creía demasiado en ella; le echaba la culpa al espíritu navideño. Luego, volvería a gritarle cada vez que mencionaba su nombre completo y él volvería a reírse con su habitual suficiencia. Pero durante una semana y media, los días se hicieron largos para dejarles disfrutar del chocolate, el campeonato de eructos y las estrellas en la Torre de Astronomía. El tiempo con Charlie era como un juego, en el que cada uno se mostraba tal y como era. Un juego perfecto.

* * *

_201090 (Elena)  
_


	4. Patriotismo

_**Disclamer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros._

_**Notas de autor: **Como ya he dicho en mi LJ, me ha costado sacar la idea. Patriotismo es una palabra asociada normalmente al sentimiento de unión que sientes con tu tierra. Pero para éso existen los diccionarios y buscando otros significados, he encontrado el que sientes con tu familia. Así que, no entendáis patriotismo sólo al hablar de España, Colombia, China o Sudáfrica. No sé, hay que entenderlo en un sentido más amplio y es lo que he pretendido hacer. _

_Después de un beteo por parte de Irene (Swannyher) y alguna que otra tirantez (te sigo queriendo. Te lo digo con la mano en el corazón), lo he traído aquí, para ver qué tal os parece. _

_Nada, ¡besos! ¡Gracias por los reviews!_

* * *

**Patriotismo**

Se acercaban los últimos meses del curso. Tonks, preocupada por los exámenes, tenía su aspecto cambiado, con nariz ganchuda, pelo gris y labios resecos. Pocos la reconocían.

Aparte de su exterior, algo había cambiado en su estado de ánimo, en su manera de comportarse con los demás. Había adquirido _tics_; como tocarse el pelo demasiado o mover la nariz de forma nerviosa. Algunas veces, era realmente insoportable hablar con ella, porque conseguía alterar a cualquiera. Sólo Charlie se atrevía a hablar con ella en aquellas semanas de Mayo.

–Me tendrás que ayudar con Transformaciones –le pidió un día. –Se te deben dar muy bien.

–No tengo tiempo, Charlie, para tus estupideces –ni siquiera le miró. Siguió escribiendo sobre una de las mesas de pino de la biblioteca. Los alumnos más cercanos escucharon aquella respuesta y se quedaron atentos cinco minutos por si el chico le contestaba. No sucedió nada, por fortuna –o por desgracia, para los que esperaban ver algo de emoción en esos días tan aburridos-.

Muchas de las respuestas de Tonks a Charlie fueron así. Y aún así, Weasley seguía insistiendo, esperando encontrar en ella una reacción más suave, más divertida, más dulce. Pero desde Navidades, la situación había vuelto a estar como siempre: fastidiándose el uno al otro constantemente. Pero, al fin y al cabo, con esa amistad –rara-, habían conseguido tener confianza y si Tonks hubiera tenido algún problema, él siempre habría estado ahí.

­–Te noto un poco irritada –le dijo otro día que la vio en el Gran Comedor, cenando y hablando con sus amigas sobre los nosécuántos centímetros de pergaminos que les habían mandado para Historia de la Magia.

­–Ignoradle, que luego nos contará sus batallitas de primero, como si fuera un abuelo que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que escuchar las conversaciones de los demás y, encima, meterse en ellas –Tonks miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia atrás. Sus compañeros de Hufflepuff se rieron.

–Y susceptible también –añadió a lo que había dicho anteriormente.- Yo sólo quería decirte que esa redacción la manda todos los años y al final, nunca la pide. Pero como decís, soy un entrometido, sinvergüenza, que debería estar, por lo menos, en Azkaban. – Se giró hacia su plato y se erguió sobre la silla. Cogió el tenedor y empezó a comer los guisantes que con mucho cuidado, se había encargado de apartar del puré de alubias.

Una de las compañeras no pudo reprimir su curiosidad y le preguntó, levantándose un poco de su silla.

– ¿Estás seguro de que nunca la pide?

–Ya sabía yo que os iba a interesar – enseñó una sonrisa de satisfacción, al tiempo que se reclinaba de nuevo sobre la silla.- Sí, estoy seguro. Ya me lo dijo mi hermano Bill y nos lo dijeron más alumnos de segundo. Preguntad a cualquiera que no esté en primero.

–Yo la haré –sentenció Tonks, que seguía prefiriendo no mirarle. – No me quiero arriesgar y menos me fiaría de la palabra de Charlie Weasley.

–Mañana tenemos el examen de Encantamientos y apenas he estudiado. Prefiero dedicar más tiempo a Alohomora que a la redacción sobre la revolución de las hadas en el siglo V-dijo una de las compañeras de Tonks.

–No creo que necesite demasiado tiempo para practicar. Ensayaré un poco y me pondré a hacer la redacción. –Miraba a la nada, como apuntándose las cosas que tenía que hacer. Era un desastre para lo que se llamaba "organización", así que se había propuesto hacer planos y horarios para sacar el máximo de tiempo para estudiar y hacer deberes.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Hufflepuff, casi todos empezaron a ensayar los encantamientos con materiales que les había proporcionado el profesor y con otros compañeros. Durante más o menos tres horas, estuvieron probando movimientos y al final, empezaban a salir los resultados de tanto esfuerzo. Menos a Nymphadora Tonks. Parecía que durante la cena no había considerado su mayor defecto, el que lo atormentaba y la perseguía a donde fuera –y más si se ponía nerviosa- : La torpeza. Entre aquellos días de infarto y ser una persona patosa, apenas le salía los encantamientos, o quemaba una cortina o casi le daba con la varita a alguien.

Cuando se fue a dormir, ni le había salido bien un solo encantamiento ni había hecho la redacción de Historia de la Magia. Sólo rezó para que Charlie tuviera razón…

Había empezado con optimismo el día de su examen de Encantamientos. No le había salido ninguno ¿y qué? Pero si se iba con la mentalidad de que iba a suspender, lloraría incluso antes de entrar en el examen. Por lo menos había que ir con buena cara.

Pronto se le pasó el optimismo, cuando el profesor Binns, tras decenas de años sin pedirla, pidió la redacción. Casi nadie la tenía hecha, pero tampoco a casi nadie no le salían los encantamientos para el examen. No parecía ser el mejor día de Tonks, a pesar de su sonrisa radiante y sus ojos con chispitas.

–Mataré a Charlie Weasley. Esa comadreja… –apretó su mano en un puño. Pero, finalizada la clase, no podía ir a sacar por las orejas al _mentiroso y repugnante pelirrojo, que la había engañado, _como le definiría entre sus amigas minutos más tarde. Tenía el examen de Encantamientos. Y ya no sabía si echar a correr, llorar, reír… No sabía nada, pero nada.

A la hora de entrar en el examen, tenía el pelo blancuzco, risa nerviosa y mirada perdida. Ni la respiración profunda, ni pensar que seguramente tendría otra oportunidad para aprobar la alentaba. Comenzaron a pasar alumnos. Para más _inri_, ella era de las últimas, lo que hacía aumentar su nerviosismo a medida que veía como sus compañeros aprobaban –con más o menos dificultad, pero lo hacían-.

–Nymphadora Tonks, un paso al frente. –Había llegado su turno. Se desmarcó de la fila y salió con su varita temblando entre las manos.- Relájese, señorita. Con ese tembleque nos hará volar en mil pedazos. –A Tonks no le hizo ni pizca de gracia ese comentario.

Se preparó para hacer su primer encantamiento. Agitó su varita como había leído en el libro y dijo, con aparente calma, Wingardium Leviosa. La pluma no se levantó. Lo intentó dos, tres veces, hasta que en el cuarto intento, con cara de desquiciada, pronunció el encantamiento y se produjo una pequeña explosión. Sus compañeros se rieron, mientras el profesor Flitwick intentaba enseñarle el movimiento exacto.

–Déjelo, profesor, es inútil enseñar magia a una sangre sucia –posiblemente algún alumno de Slytherin dijera ese comentario. Pero a ella no le importó quien lo dijera, sino el hecho de que hubiera sido dicho. En circunstancias normales, no le habría dado tanta importancia, pero no sabía si era por la frustración o porque odiaba a Weasley por haberla engañado y haberle producido aquel estado, que salió corriendo de la clase, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se escondió detrás de los invernaderos, sentándose encima de unas cajas que ni quería saber que contenían. Estuvo una hora llorando, pensando, renegando de ella misma, de su familia, de todo aquel que la rodeaba.

El único que conocía el paradero de Tonks era Charlie y fue el único que se fue a buscarla. Cuando la chica oyó pisadas fuertes, comenzó a sentir una presión en su cabeza y le faltaba aire para respirar.

Lo vio aparecer de entre las paredes de dos invernaderos. Se quedó mirando a sus zapatos y, echándose de nuevo a llorar, se abalanzó contra sus brazos.

–Veo que te gusta el roce –Charlie sonrió, mientras la estrechaba por los hombros.

Tonks le contó lo sucedido –aunque él ya lo supiera de más y de sobra y se hubiera encargado del chico en cuestión-. Le explicó lo que le había pasado por la cabeza, su estado de ánimos. Todo. Fue con la única persona con la que se había sincerado tanto en toda su vida.

–Te entiendo perfectamente. A todos siempre nos han pasado cosas así. A mí me insultan por el color de mi pelo, por mi familia, porque llevo cosas usadas o simplemente, porque se aburren y me ven a mí primero –Charlie se había sentado a su lado, encima de las cajas. Tenía las manos entrelazadas, reposadas sobre las rodillas. Ahora Tonks veía algo en él que no había visto hasta el momento: madurez, la que podía tener un niño de doce años, que era mucha más que la suya.- Pero tienes que aprender a valorarte a ti misma, a los que viven contigo. Sin ir más lejos, a mí no me gustaba vivir en mi casa, con grifos rotos y olor a gallinas. Pero al fin y al cabo, es mi familia, se les coge cariño y es mi propia patria. Una persona es patriota del lugar en donde nace y yo me siento así cuando estoy con mi familia, ¿entiendes? –Tonks asentía con la cabeza, con mirada inocente– Creo que debes valorarte más a ti misma. Serás patosa, pero tienes otras cualidades, como aprender fácilmente y que eres muy cabezota para lo que quieres.

A Tonks no le ayudaron las palabras de Charlie en ese momento. Más tarde se daría cuenta de que tenía razón, de que su patria estaba en su casa, con su madre y su padre; pero para ella fue mucho más reconfortante saber que él estaba allí, cuando ella había estado llorando. Que él la entendía, cuando lo que quería era ser entendida. Que había hablado cuando ella necesitaba escuchar a alguien. Que la había abrazado, cuando lo había necesitado.

* * *

_201090 (Elena)  
_


	5. Esmeralda

_**Disclamer: **El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Notas de autor: **He tardado mucho, lo sé. No he podido subir antes por problemas de Internet y porque me tengo que adaptar a la vida madrileña. Tengo que actualizar el perfil, aunque siempre que lo he intentado, me daba demasiado miedo empezar a escribir de nuevo. No sé, algo ha cambiado. Pueden ser los dieciocho años. _

_Bueno, aquí va. Lo escribí hace tiempo pero entre unas cosas y otras no lo he podido subir hasta ahora. ¡Espero que os guste!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

**Esmeralda**

Su padre le había ofrecido ir a tomar algo antes de entrar en el andén. Pero ella lo había rechazado sistemáticamente. Quería, tenía ganas de volver a ver a sus amigas; de comentar sus vacaciones con todo lujo de detalles, aunque obviaría el detalle del cangrejo que le picó en el muslo. Eso tampoco suscitaba demasiada importancia.

No había desayunado. Para qué. Con un vaso de leche era suficiente. Tampoco había dormido mucho. Siempre le habían emocionado los viajes largos y despertarse temprano por la mañana. Como que algo bueno sucedería si cogían el coche a las seis de la mañana y acababan en King Cross a las ocho.

Iba vestida con una camisa de cuadros esoceses y unos vaqueros no demasiado ajustados. No atraía demasiadas miradas su pelo verde chillón. Iba caminando por el gran pasillo que había entre los trenes. Empujaba con vitalidad el carro que llevaba su equipaje. Sus padres, varios metros por detrás, corrían tratando de alcanzar a su hija.

Se paró en seco justo delante del andén nueve y tres cuartos. No había nadie ya.

-Os lo dije. Teníamos que haber salido antes -regañó a sus padres, con cierto aire autoritario.

-Tranquila, Nymphadora. Todavía hay tiempo. -Su padre, Ted, trató de tranquilizarla.

Mientras la chica seguía rezongando, su padre cogió el carrito y, con una pequeña carrera, atravesó la pared, desapareciendo en el momento de chocar con ella. Andrómeda cogió la mano de su hija y le siguieron.

--  
Si a Charlie no le hubieran dicho que aquella chica alta, con una esmeralda que sacaba el máximo partido a sus ojos y que conservando un poco de su inocencia característica, pero con unos rasgos más maduros, era Nymphadora Tonks, ni se le habría ocurrido. Siempre le había parecido guapa, pero ahora estaba muchísimo más. Sin pelos de loca, con un leve toque de maquillaje, como a él le gustaban las chicas.

Pero aquella no era su chica. Tonks era Tonks. Igual que Charlie era Charlie. Eran géneros especiales dentro de la raza humana. No necesitaban darse dos besos para saludarse, ni ponerse del color del tomate si alguno de los dos se dedicaba un piropo.

-Qué guapa nos vienes hoy, Nymphadora.

-Qué gilipollas sigues, zanahoria -Tonks sonreía. No le apetecía empezar la temporada de enfados.

-¿Y esa esmeralda? -la levantó de su cuello.

-De un viaje, chaval. Nos hemos ido a la India -

-¿Sí? ¿Has montado en elefante? -A Charlie se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

-Mi padre. A mí ese olor que desprendían no me daba buena espina.

-Cagueta. Eres una cagueta -se burló de ella-. Bueno, ¿y ligaste mucho?

-Allí no. Son raros en ese sentido

-¿Raros? Yo creo que más bien se dieron cuenta de que estás loca y nadie quiso acercarse a ti.

A Tonks se le borró la sonrisa. No quería hacerlo, pero es que le provocaba. Lo hacía de manera descarada.

-Estás echando de menos que nos enfademos -dijo en tono bajo, tratando de calmarse.

-No, estaba echando de menos verte enfadada. Te pones tan sexy, chica -ahora su sonrisa brillaba con la luz del sol. Volvía a ser aquella persona desafiante que tanto desquiciaba a Tonks. No podía aguantar un día sin decir alguna payasada de las suyas. Pero es que era Charlie, una raza especial. A veces, demasiado especial.

_201090 (Elena)_


	6. Caer

_**Disclamer: **El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

**_Notas de la autora: _**_¡Dios santo! El tiempo que hacía que no escribía... Me siento bien conmigo misma, aunque este fic lo he dejado muy para atrás. Pero a ver si consigo volver a escribir cada cierto tiempo; a ver si consigo una regularidad. Bueno, se queda un poco colgado el capítulo al final, pero en el próximo prometo que continúa, ja ja. _

_¡Un beso! Y espero que os guste._

_

* * *

  
_

**Caer**

No es que se sintiese culpable. Es que simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se pasaba una noche en la enfermería mientras un idiota pelirrojo estaba medio inconsciente por haber evitado que ella se cayera. Más parafernalia montó él, tratándose de hacer el héroe, que si simplemente se hubiera caído ella.

La verdad era que a Tonks le ponía de los nervios que Charlie estuviera a su lado cada vez que le iba a pasar algo. Parecía una especia de guardaespaldas o algo así. Vale, ella era torpe, pero dentro de su torpeza, era feliz. Se había acostumbrado a no agarrarse bien a los pasamanos en las escaleras, a pisarse los cordones cuando los tenía desatados y a resbalarse si no veía el charco de agua delante de sus narices. Nunca aprendería y lo tenía asumido.

Pero, desde comienzos del segundo año, Charlie había estado siempre detrás de ella, esperando su momento para "rescatarla de los peligros del mundo" –dijo una vez.

–De verás, nunca pensé que llegarás a ser tan rematadamente estúpido. Y no sé por qué me sorprendo, ahora que me lo planteo –le respondió en esa ocasión.

­ Y ahora estaba en una sala fría y poco acogedora, una noche de Octubre cuidando de un enfermo, pero un enfermo mental. Cada vez que recordaba el momento en que saltó sobre ella para que no cayera por las escaleras se echaba a reír. El que se había terminado de empotrar contra el final de las escaleras fue él, después de partirse una pierna al apoyarla mal tras el salto. _"Eso te pasa por ser un pretencioso"_ –pensó.

La noche pasaba lentamente. Tonks miraba a Charlie de vez en cuando, por si acaso se despertaba. Tenía un discurso preparado, por si abría los ojos.

–Seguro que eres tan capullo que te pasas la noche durmiendo –murmuró. Miró el reloj y ya eran las tres de la madrugada. Después desvió la mirada y se quedó observando la cama de Charlie, las arrugas que hacían las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo.- Tú estás ahí durmiendo, mientras yo tengo que vigilarte, como a un niño pequeño. Cabrón. – refunfuñó, de nuevo.

Se levantó de la silla. Le dolía el culo de haberse pasado sentada dos horas sobre ese trozo de madera. Echó un vistazo a las estanterías, que contenían ingredientes para pócimas y tubos de cristal. Abrió una de las puertecitas de cristal azulado y husmeó entre los frascos para ver si encontraba algo realmente interesante, algún libro prohibido o algún objeto que no le recordase a la clases de Snape. Pero nada consiguió llamar su atención. Cerró con cuidado el estante y se dio la vuelta, en dirección de nuevo a la silla. Una enfermería no era demasiado emocionante… Prefería maldecir a Charlie.

***

– ¡Te has pasado toda la noche durmiendo! –no conseguía ver quién era. Tenía los ojos llenos de legañas y estaba todo borroso. Se llevó las manos a la cara, para despejarse un poco e intentó reincorporarse cuando se dio cuenta de que algo en sus extremidades inferiores le dolía.

– ¡Mi pierna! –gritó asustado. No recordaba cómo había llegado a estar así.

–Tranquilo, cariño. Dentro de pocas horas podrás andar perfectamente –una mujer de mediana edad le acariciaba la frente, mientras le aconsejaba que permaneciese tumbado.

–Ni que fuera a salir corriendo –replicó una vez se hubo marchado la madame Pomfrey.

Charlie se quedó pensando en qué le había pasado. No conseguía recordar nada. Contempló la enfermería a su alrededor. No había nadie. Muy pronto para que haya alguien herido –se imaginó.

* * *

_201090_


	7. Belleza

_**Disclamer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Notas de autor: **¡Ay, omá! __No subo nada desde hace más de un dos meses. Pero, en fin, tenía ganas de escribir y cuando se tienen, no se puede parar. En este capítulo, Charlie pierde un poco los papeles: ya se sabe, cuando los tíos conocen a una chica, cambian. Algunos a peor -mucho peor-. Charlie cambia a... algo raro, creo, jaja. _

_¡Un saludo!_

_PD: Tengo un nuevo Livejournal. Por si alguien se quiere pasar: http://letters_.com  
_

* * *

**Belleza**

A Charlie no es que no le atrajeran las chicas. Es que apenas se fijaba en ellas. Entre el quidditch y su afición a los dragones, no tenía demasiado tiempo para 'admirar las curvas de sus compañeras', como decían algunos de sus colegas. Sabía de la existencia de esos seres un tanto opuestos, que atraían a masas ingentes de hombres, insinuando sus figuras por debajo de sus camisas y sus faldas. Sabía de ellos que poseían mucha sensibilidad -tanta, que la mayoría de los sujetos masculinos ni atisbaban en comprenderlos-. Era misterioso todo ese mundo de 'las mujeres'. Y para él más,que la única mujer que había besado su cara fue su madre y nunca se había preocupado en exceso por su estado. La señora Weasley era un ente superior. No era ni humana, ni mujer, ni nada. Era la que lo arropaba cuando hacía mucho frío, le mandaba cartas de ánimo y lo castigaba si no ayudaba a su padre a sacar a los enanos que habitaban en su jardín. No era una persona.

La única chica que había conseguido abrirle, relativamente, su cabeza monotemática había sido Tonks. Pero claro, ella era 'un chico'. Con ella podía vacilar, ser engreído. Ser él mismo, en resumidas cuentas; y por lo que había visto, sus amigos cambiaban de forma sobrehumana cuando estaban cerca de alguna mujer algo más mona de lo habitual. Así que, Tonks no podía ser considerada esa-mujer-especial-que-me-hace-hiperventilar-con-su-aroma-afrutado. Ni de coña. Por tanto, ni pensaba en ellas como personas para compartir un rato de charla 'y/o' algo más.

Por eso, cuando en su primera clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas tuvo que parpadear dos veces porque lo que acababa de ver no era una chica sino una ninfa, una sirena, una aunténtica diosa de la belleza -ni Afrodita, vamos-, no se pudo creer que aquello que había oído era malísimo para la cabeza y, sobre todo, para el corazón, pudiera hacer algún daño. Ella, por lo menos, no. Las otras, quizás. Pero esa chica, con corbata de Ravenclaw y un ejemplar de "Los dragones en Nueva Zelanda", parecía incluso incapaz de matar a un gusamoco.

Los ojos verdes de la chica tardarían poco en posarse sobre los de Charlie, que ya buscaba la manera de ir a hablar con ella. 'Pocas veces se encuentra uno con un ejemplar así', pensó. Las largas miradas que Weasley le echaba a su pretendiente eran perceptibles por cualquiera que se aburriera durante las explicaciones del profesor. Incluso, alguna amiga, alertada por la propia chica, echaba una risilla de vez en cuando, de esas que duelen, que son a maldad. Resultaba un poco patético ver a uno de los jugadores de Gryffindor babear de esa manera, pero él seguía observándola, mientras soñaba que ella se acercaba y le empezaba a hablar de los Ironbelly ucranianos.

Ese día no hubo un contacto verbal entre los dos. De hecho, no lo hubo hasta después de muchas semanas de miraditas furtivas entre Charlie y ella y sus amigas. Claro, necesitaba actúar. Eso lo tenía asimilado. Así que, necesitaba ayuda. Pero no ayuda masculina. No le daba vergüenza reconocerlo delante de sus amigos; era mucho más que eso. Tardó poco en pensárselo: Tonks tendría que saber algo sobre mujeres, para eso era una de ellas. Era la persona indicada.

-Quieres que te ayude a conseguir a la chica de tus sueños y no sabes nada de ella salvo que es de Ravenclaw y le gustan los dragones, ¿no? -enarcó una ceja-. Bueno, o eso suponéis tú y esa cabecita tonta llena de escamas.

-Para qué te voy a insultar: Sí. A ver, no me da vergüenza ir a hablar con ella. Simplemente... me tiemblan las manos, mi corazón se acelera más que una moto y sudo como un cerdo...

-En el fondo... me das pena. No sé cómo te has podido pillar por una chica. Tú. O sea, Tú. Charlie Weasley. Es increíble... -observó a Charlie, que tenía la cabeza entre las manos, con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo-. Tranquilo, te ayudaré.

-¿Lo harás, lo harás, LO HARÁS? -pegó un brinco desde el banco en el que estaban sentados.

-Sí, claro. Aunque el conocerte me haya destrozado la vida, en algún momento necesitaré un favor tuyo y... entonces te recordaré esto -el chico hizo como si no oía a su amiga y la abrazó.

Cuando se tranquilizó, se sentó y cogió las manos de Tonks. Ella miró lo que acababa de hacer.

-Eh, no hay tanta confianza como para que me toques. Quita esas manos, que además pareces un marujón -Charlie se las guardó rápidamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Bueno... ¿qué es lo primero que hago?

-Habla con ella -Charlie se esperaba algo más elaborado, algo no tan simple pero a la vez tan complicado.

-¿Cómo? - había aflorado una expresión tontaina en su cara.

-Pues, es fácil. Le dices 'Hola, me llamo Charlie'. Me he fijado en que te gustan los dragones. Y yo, como soy todo un rarito, también me gustan'. Algo así.

-Sí y lo que me responde ella es '¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?'. Eso no.

-A ver, sin haber hablado con ella, poco vas a poder conquistar. Necesitamos que ella confíe en ti. Necesitas acercarte al aro para marcar, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, creo que sí... pero... ¿no hay otra forma de acercarme a ella? No sé, algo como... ¿que alguien la secuestre y yo sea quién la salve?

-Claro, el caballero andante de tus cuentos de dragones, no te jode...

-Bueno, vale, vale.

Su oportunidad para hablar con ella poco se hizo esperar. La siguiente clase sería sobre dragones. El profesor expuso el tema de su clase. Charlie se emocionó tanto que se olvidó por completo del objetivo 'principal' en esas clases. Sin darse cuenta, se sentó en las primeras filas de la clase, al lado de _su chica_. No se había ni molestado en preocuparse de quién estaba a su lado. Si hubiera sido su peor enemigo, habría acabado muerto en instantes. Contestó a casi todas las pocas preguntas que el profesor había formulado durante la clase y murmuraba durante alguna de sus explicaciones, contradiciéndolas en muchas ocasiones. Terminada la clase, se giró hacia la compañera de clase que tenía al lado y mientras trataba de sacar sus libros del cajón de la mesa, dijo:

-Ha sido interesante la clase de hoy, ¿no?

-Sí. Veo que te gustan mucho los dragones, ¿no?

Charlie levantó la cabeza y vio sus ojos verdes mientras -hiperventilaba-con-su-aroma-afrutado. Ella era, ¡ERA ELLA! Joder, joder y joder. Había desaprovechado el tiempo escuchando las explicaciones algo imbéciles del profesor teniendo a su lado a la chica con la que tanto había soñado. Si no era más estúpido era... porque no se podía.

Tonks no tardó en enterarse de que su amigo había conseguido una cita con su chica de ojos verdes. Se alegró o eso creyó, porque algo se movió en su estómago y no la dejó dormir aquella noche. ¿Qué importaba si ese chico pelirrojo, imbécil, creído y demás defectos salía con su chica perfecta? A ella, le resbalaba. O quizás no.

* * *

_201090_


End file.
